1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental handpiece and more particularly to a dental prophy angle handpiece used for cleaning teeth.
2. Prior Art
A conventional handpiece used in dental treatments, for example teeth cleaning, is a single body equipment. In other words, a dental handpiece for cleaning teeth by removing the plaque and polishing the surface of the dentin of teeth, such a handpiece being called a "prophy angle handpiece", is made of metal in a single body, and it is repeatedly used for different patients on every occasion of treatment.
Meanwhile, it has been found that the secondary infections of AIDS, hepatitis, etc. can occur during the dental treatment and the chances of secondary infections have been increased. The reason for secondary infections is believed to be the repeated use of dental equipments. Thus, it is necessary to perform an autoclave sterilization to secure the ultimate safety of the dental equipment.
However, autoclave sterilization is not always a proper cleaning method for the dental handpiece for cleaning because it comprises a great number of high precision mechanical parts including ball bearings and requires a supply of lubricant after sterilization. In addition, whether or not a sufficient lubricant is put in the handpiece cannot be verified easily.